Skin Deep
by LoveCarolineKK
Summary: Tattoos always have a story, they are more than just ink that stains the skin. Killian; a tattoo artist, running a shop with his two close friends, is all too aware of this. So what happens when a simple cover-up has him wanting to uncover all the secrets that lie beneath the skin? After all nothing is just Skin Deep.
1. Meet The Motley Crew!

**A/N: So this is a new story that I have been dying to write! I think the subject matter is so interesting and well Killian seems like the type to become a tattoo artist, and who better to be his partner in crime than- nope never mind don't want to spoil it before you even begin ;) Alright I'm done now! I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**

Killian rubbed at his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. He had yet to feel the effects of the previous night wear off, and the last thing he wanted was to open the shop. He loved what he did, he just preferred starting his shifts around noon rather than nine in the morning. Running his free hand through his dark, unruly locks, he finally made it to the glass door. He dug half-heartedly through his pocket for a few seconds, before finally catching the small gold key. Shoving it into the lock, he pushed the door open and flipped the switch, illuminating the room. With one last large pull from his cup, and a deep sigh, Killian set about the opening duties, preparing for the long day ahead.

Killian and his two partners, David and Robin, had opened this shop two years ago. He could still remember when it had been nothing but an idea and an argument over a business name. He smiled thinking back to how he won the naming battle. Skin Deep was the name that now adorned the bricks outside, letting everyone know that they were there, and open for business. After all, Killian had wanted something clever, nothing that would sound cliché for a tattoo shop. Nothing irritated him more than being mistaken for a shallow tattoo artist, in it for nothing other than marking up hot women. Although, he couldn't help but admit that was a perk of the trade.

Killian had met his partner Robin when they had both been working in another parlor. They had talked about it for a year and a half before they finally met David. David handled the financial aspect of their shop, as he was none to eager to mark other people's skin with needles. Killian and Robin couldn't help but tease David regularly, as he was someone deeply afraid of needles working in a shop that contained almost nothing else. It was laughable, and Robin and Killian both made sure he knew that. They had become a family over the two years, and Killian had never been happier, even if it meant getting there at eight to perform all the necessary tasks.

"Hey you actually showed up this morning?" Robin teased as he clattered through the front doors, dropping his motorcycle helmet on the tile, a cacophony of sounds. While Killian would normally make a snide remark about the state of Robin's caramel helmet hair, the sounds now bouncing through the shop took precedence. The noise echoed through Killian's skull, his hangover amplifying it. He simply growled in response while narrowing his eyes, glaring Robin down as if trying to incinerate him on the spot. Robin merely chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you want to keep your head, I suggest you lower your volume," Killian threatened as he left to retrieve the needles he had set aside to sanitize. He shook his head his eyes clenching tight, his hand finding it's way to the bridge of his nose as soon as he escaped the front room. As soon as he had the needles in sanitizer, he made his way to the office and digging around for the bottle of Aspirin the three always kept on hand.

"Self medicating already?" David asked as he leaned against the wall, a smirk making it's way across his lips. Killian simply sent him back a sarcastic grin, accompanied with a hand gesture he reserved for such occasions. David only responded with a larger smile as he made his way over to the desk, taking out some folders and setting about the financial work.

"You know if you want to make any profit, you should get out front where the actual action happens," David teased shoving him slightly and pointing to the door. With a false salute, Killian made his way from the back, but making a detour for the recently remodeled break room, equipped with a state-of-the-art espresso machine. After all if he wanted any hope of surviving the antics that came with these two and a full day of work, he was going to need more caffeine.

He smiled as the sent of freshly brewed coffee wafted from his cup. That is just what he needed. Grabbing the warm porcelain cup, he made his way to the front and situated himself behind the counter. It would take a while for them to pick up for the day, so he pulled out his sketchbook, scribbling down an idea that had been plaguing him recently. An hour passed, Killian simply sketching and drinking coffee, Robin having taken care of the only customer they had.

Putting the finishing touches on his design, Killian smiled. However, he was interrupted from his musings by the sound of the bells over the door. He nodded at Robin, indicating that it was his turn, and he would take care of whatever the customer needed. Looking back towards the door, he was taken aback by the beauty of the blonde standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her olive eyes wide as she took in every detail of their shop. He couldn't help but appreciate the expanse of creamy leg that could be seen under her form-fitting pencil skirt, also noticing the way in which her blazer hugged her torso. This woman was every fantasy reincarnated.

"How can I help you Ms.?" Killian asked, as he made his way around the counter, smiling at the woman in front of him.

"I was wondering if you guys did cover-ups," The woman spoke, a small smile on her lips as she took in his azure ocean eyes.

"I do, Killian Jones," He answered, holding out his hand as he introduced himself. He was eager to see just what ink this woman had such a desire to change, what part of her past she was deeply trying to hide. After all, it wasn't as if tattoos were only skin deep, hence the reason Killian thought the name to be appropriate.

"Emma Swan," She answered, smiling back as she grabbed his hand. He led her over to the counter, taking a deep breath to regain a semblance of control. Killian made his way behind the counter to face her, eager for whatever project lie ahead, if only to get more time with this woman.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and if you do leave me some love! I hope that we will both be seeing a lot more of tattoo artists! After all Killian is so eager to find out more about this mysterious Swan... Until next time ;) don't forget to comment...**


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: So I think I am getting really attached to this story. I really like the potential it has and I hope you all do as well. That being said I don't have much to tell you all this time, so I won't waste all this time rambling like I always do! Leave some love if you like it! That being said: I hope you ENJOY! **

_Killian made his way behind the counter to face her, eager for whatever project lie ahead, if only to get more time with this woman. _

He reached down, puling out his old sketchbook filled with drawings and photos as he waited for her to speak again. A small smile graced her face as she went to remover her blazer, leaving her only in a tank top and pencil skirt. Killian tried not to stare, tried to refrain from taking in the newly exposed skin, and yet as she draped the fabric over his counter, all he could do was watch.

"So what are we covering up?" Killian asked as he finally snapped himself out of his daze, catching Robin mocking him from over her shoulder. He simply glared before turning back to look at Emma, a knowing smile on her lips. Instead of an answer, she turned showing him the small marking on her shoulder.

"What is that?" Killian asked as he stopped himself from touching it, something that seemed to happen without a conscious decision. He looked closer, realization finally dawning on him, and leaving him with more questions about this woman than he already had. She turned to face him a sad smile on her face, her hand unconsciously rubbing her shoulder as if it would erase what stained her skin.

"It's a dream catcher, a model of one I used to own. It's also a constant reminder of something I would like to forget. Do you think you can handle covering it?" She asked as her hand continued to graze the bare skin of her shoulder, her hand then falling down her arm as she seemingly tried to comfort herself. He caught a glimpse of the broken girl that hid beneath the strong woman full of mystery.

"Do you trust me?" He asked ignoring her questioning his skills. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Ignoring her and the less than ideal response, he gestured for her to follow, punching Robin as hard as he could in the shoulder as he passed. The answering groan brought a smile to his lips; after all he deserved it after everything he had done this morning. What he hadn't expected was Robin to follow Emma as she made her way to the tattoo chair Killian was sitting next to.

"So Emma, was it, what brought you to our little shop out of all the ones in the city?" Robin teased as she sat down, Killian sitting next to them, a frown marring his face as he delved into a drawing for her tattoo.

"Well my friend Mary-Margaret actually knows David, and she said if I was ready to get it done, this was the place to do it," Emma smiled at him simply, leaning over trying to catch a glimpse of whatever crazy design Killian was scribbling.

"You got any other tattoos? Anywhere more private?" Robin asked as he wiggled his eyes at Killian, catching the glare that would have killed him if Killian possessed such powers.

"As a matter of fact I might," Emma joked, obviously seeing he tension between the two high levels of testosterone. The answer caught both men off guard as they simply stared at her with a blank expression. She just smirked as she leaned back, closing her eyes. She could hear the tell tale signs of a slight scuffle before Robin excused himself as the chimes above the door rang out.

"So can you tell me a little about what you want the new tattoo to represent?" Killian asked as he looked down at the rough sketch he had, wanting to make sure that it could represent what she wanted.

"Let's just put it this way. This dream catcher is a part of my past. A part that ended with me in jail, taking the blame for something that should never have been my burden. Now, I think I am finally strong enough to completely move on from that part of my life, and this little stain is the last thing tying me to it. So I guess I just want something that represents freedom," She told him, keeping her eyes closed as images of her past attacked her mind. She clenched her eyes shut tighter, fighting her demons when she felt his hand land lightly on her shoulder.

"I think I have just the thing," he told her as he got up, running over to the light box and converting it onto the paper so he could transfer it as an outline on her skin.

"Aren't you going to let me see it?" She called over to him, thinking that if this ended horribly she was going to kill Mary-Margret for even suggesting this place.

"I asked you to trust me, didn't I?" He asked with a smirk as he looked up from his drawing to catch the glare he was now on the receiving end of.

"If you think I am going to let you permanently mark up my skin, without me approving it, you are crazier than I originally thought," she sneered at him, her voice raising towards the end of her short rant. He simply smiled innocently walking over to her and indicating for her to turn over. As he did he handed her the small sketchbook, her eyes taking in the design eagerly.

"We want to keep it to black and white gradients, like your old one so that it can actually be covered, and not showing through the new design," he told her as he explained all the aspects of the intricate design, explaining what areas would cover what.

"So if you want to cooperate, we can get this done and you can let go of that dark point in your life," he smiled at her as he started up the machine, dipping the needle into the black ink. He transferred the image over, before outlining and going through the shading and gradients. Emma sat as still as she could, teeth clenched as she went through the periodical wiping and inking as two hours passed by, occasionally joking with Killian and Robin as she sat.

"All done," Killian announced as he wiped down her skin for the last time, handing her a mirror, so she could head to the full body and see how it turned out.

"It's perfect," she murmured, mesmerized by the new ink that marked her skin. Gone was the girl trapped within the dream catcher, now was the woman who had an open birdcage and a free bird flying away from it's entrapment. She couldn't control herself, wrapping her arms around the virtual stranger. Killian smiled, ecstatic that she liked it this much.

He couldn't help but feel melancholy as she signed the receipt adding a tip and vanishing from the shop. He sighed, looking down at her signed name. Robin, of course, mocked him, earning yet another punch from Killian as he made his way to get another cup of coffee. He could only hope she would come back, and soon.

In his lingering hangover, he hadn't registered the connection between Emma and David, but Robin had.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it as much as I did. I cannot wait to see where I can take this story and all the characters; including those you haven't even met yet! Let me know if you liked it! Love you guys! Until next time!**


End file.
